One-shots for Hogwarts Houses Challenges
by ShalWright
Summary: A variety of one-shots that I've written for the Hogwarts Houses Challenges forum. Go Hufflepuffs!
1. Black Gets Burned

Lilly Evans, soon to be Potter, stood outside Sirius Black's flat and raised her hand to knock on the wooden door. She paused, however, when she heard a large crashing sound inside and the all-too familiar hiss of the young man swearing angrily. Her heart immediately began to pound in her chest as she instead reached for the door handle and was surprised to find it unlocked.

"Sirius? Are you alright?" she began to yell as she flung the door open, wand already in hand, fearing the worst.

But what she saw stopped her in her tracks. She stood there, the look of concern fading from her face until she burst into loud laughter.

The man, his long, scraggly hair pulled back in a low-hanging ponytail, glared at her from his place in his small kitchen. He had an oven mitt on one hand and was shaking the other. He was covered in flour and his counter was cluttered with a variety of bowls, dirty utensils, and ingredients. A baking sheet laid upside down on the floor, its contents now scattered around his feet.

"Easy for you to bloody laugh. You grew up doing this," he growled, before sticking two burning fingers into his mouth.

Lilly chuckled once more before taking control of her features for her friend's sake. She moved to his side and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, Sirius," she said softly. "Have you been…baking?" She stifled the laugh that wanted to escape her at this question.

"Bloody _trying_ to, anyways. I don't know how Muggles can survive without magic!"

"But why would you not use magic? And why were you baking in the first place?" she asked, a curious expression on her face.

He sighed, allowing her to take his hand and perform non-verbal magic on his burned fingers while he answered.

"It was supposed to be a surprise. I thought you'd appreciate a batch of your favorite biscuits, made the muggle way as…you know, like a gesture." She smiled widely at him and his scowl lessened. "But I'm apparently rubbish at all of this! And I forgot to use my mitt hand here to pull out the damned things!"

The young woman giggled again. "I appreciate the thought very much, Sirius. How about I help you clean this up and then we can make some together? I'll teach you."

He grumbled a bit but agreed. Magic made quick work of the terrible mess, and soon they were both standing next to one another at the countertop, ready to begin.

"Just one more thing," Lilly said, grabbing two dishtowels and transfiguring them into aprons. She held one out to her friend, who narrowed his eyes at her.

"If you want me to wear that, you have to swear to never tell another soul. I mean it, Lilly," he added, his voice stern.

She smirked back at him. "I swear. I'll take this secret of yours to my grave."

 _Words: 494_

 _For the Kitchen Challenge at Hogwarts Houses Chellenges_


	2. Just Another Day at the Burrow

The Burrow, as usual, was a mass of chaos. There was an epic, albeit typical, shouting match occurring in the hallway of the second floor. Ginny had a finger pointed dangerously close to Ron's face and was yelling something about his infuriating inability to ever consider someone else's feeling before opening his big mouth.

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" he screamed back.

"Exactly! _This_ is _exactly_ what I mean" she shrieked. "You have no idea what you've even done!"

Loud footsteps could be heard as Harry ran down from one of the upper rooms and Hermione ran up from below. They each stopped a few feet behind their current roommates and stared at each other with wide eyes. Harry had no desire whatsoever to get involved in a fight between his best friend and Ron's often quiet yet sometimes explosive little sister. But he would defend him if it came to it.

Hermione, on the other hand, wondered why the Weasley siblings' communication always had to be so loud. Sure, she resorted to yelling on occasion to make sure one of the boys actually heard what she had to say, but her time at The Burrow this summer had been filled with more fighting than she had ever lived with before. When her parents disagreed, there was usually a short period of coldness or silence until they came together to discuss whatever the issue had been like _reasonable_ people. But emotion seemed to be the deciding factor in any Weasley disagreement.

"I'm sure if we all just sat down with a nice cup of tea, we could..." she began quietly, but firmly.

"No!" Ron yelled, now pointing at her. "You stay out of this! I'm sick of having another girl around who always takes _her_ side. You're supposed to be _my_ friend!"

"Ronald Billius Weasley!" Molly's voice boomed from below, he head poking around the lower level banister. "I will not tolerate you yelling at one of our guests like that!"

By the time Molly finished chiding her son, all of the children on the floor above began to cough and gag.

"Egh, what's that smell?" Harry asked, finally breaking his silence.

Hermione pointed down the hall to the twins' bedroom door. Of course. There was a sickly looking green and yellow gas pouring through the gaps and into the hallway. Ron yanked his shirt up over his nose, pushed past the girls and rushed to the floor below. Hermione quickly cast a bubble charm around her head, and then Harry's and Ginny's while they both shouted different spells that seemed to clear the air around them all.

"Thanks, Hermione," Harry said as the three of them rushed to the room of the most mischievous of the Weasley brood. They all glanced at one another briefly and then Ginny flung the door open.

It was clear that the boys had been 'experimenting' in their room with some concoction or other that did not seem to want to cooperate. There was a cauldron in the middle of the floor gushing out bright green goo as well as the reeking smoke that had interrupted the fight in the hallway. Fred and George were both covered in sticky splats from their red heads down to their toes. The former wore some kind of makeshift mask as he shouted spells at the cauldron to no avail, his supposed attempts to stop the eruptions only seeming to make it all pour out of the cauldron even faster, while the latter, wearing goggles, was standing on one of the beds, sucking up smoke into his wand as fast as he could _tergeo_.

Ginny immediately burst out laughing, and Harry could not help but smile. Hermione looked less amused.

"What kind of spell were you attempting?" she loudly questioned the twins, who each looked over at them with the same surprise on his face.

"No spell," Fred yelled.

"Just a bad combination of ingredients," George continued.

"Have you tried…"

"We've tried everything!" They both replied simultaneously, cutting her off.

"Oh, let me try!" Ginny said impatiently, stepping up to the cauldron and setting her wand on its rim. " _Tergeo_." The growing contents inside slowly began to shrink back down as the strange substance disappeared into her wand.

Hermione, one hand on her hip, rolled her eyes. "Really? You tried everything?"

"In my defense," said George, finishing up with the gas still hanging around the ceiling, "I have been on 'taking care of the smoke' duty pretty much the entire time."

Fred removed the contraption from his face and sniffed hesitantly. "The worst is over everyone. You can stop your bubble charms. Quick thinking, though. Hermione's work, I imagine?"

"Nice try, Fred." Ginny removed her bubble charm and smirked at her brother. "We're not going to overlook the fact that you didn't think to use the spell that was being used _three feet away from you_ to stop…well, whatever this mess was." She lazily gestured to the area with her wand.

"It was _going_ to be…" Frew paused and looked at his brother before continuing. "Well, I suppose it's still top secret."

By then Molly had arrived at the door, her furious face making Hermione appear nonchalant, and began a tirade of lectures. Ginny slipped past her and back into the hallway, Harry and Hermione following not far behind.

"That was brilliant, Ginny," Harry said with a laugh. "We can hold that over Fred's head for a long time!" He rushed down the stairs to find Ron and tell him all he had missed.

"That _was_ quick thinking," Hermione agreed, the two girls returning to the peace of their room. She noted the smile on her friend's face and wondered if it had more to do with her having schooled her brothers, or that _someone_ had noticed and appreciated this. "So, what were you so mad at Ron about earlier?"

Ginny's grin grew as she closed the door. "Well, I have been _dying_ to tell someone…but you have to swear not to tell a soul!"

Hermione smiled, fairly certain she knew what secret Ginny had been keeping. "I solemnly swear."


	3. My Dearest Victoire 1

September 27th

My dearest Victoire,

I have to start by saying how much I miss you. I often find myself daydreaming about your hand in mine, the sound of your voice, or the way your face lights up when you see me after we've been apart a while (have I ever told you how much I love that?!). Do you realize that this term of school will be the longest we've been away from one another for as long as I can remember? Well, I guess since I went to Hogwarts my first year…but things were pretty different then, eh?

Speaking of Hogwarts, how is term so far? I hope you are enjoying your final year! While I know it sucks for us not to be together, and a part of me definitely wishes I could be there to ensure your last year is as fun as possible, I also think it will be good for you to have a year without me where you can just focus completely on yourself, if that makes sense. And I'm sure your grades will see some improvement without me around 'distracting' you (imagine me waggling my eyebrows suggestively at you, lol).

How are all the rest of the Weasley/Potter clan doing? How much trouble has the lot of them got in so far this school year?

I'm sure you're wondering about me. My trip so far is _amazing_! I am already so grateful that I decided to travel some before accepting my adult fate! While I do miss everyone from time to time, I'll admit that it is nice having some distance from all the Potter and Weasley drama that, as you well know, inevitably develops, builds, then erupts on a regular basis. And it is so nice only being responsible for myself, unlike last year where Head Boy duties seemed to take over my life (as I am sure you remember)!

Anyways, back to my trip. I started out in the Netherlands, spending most of my time in Amsterdam, Haarlem, and The Hague, as well as exploring some of the beaches and islands. There are sometimes hostels just for witches and wizards, especially in bigger and more popular cities, but I find I like meeting muggles in their hostels, as well. Can you imagine travelling that far without the use of magic? So many of them have to save up money for a long time just to be able to afford a ride on the airplane to where they want to go!

One of my favorite hostels was The Flying Pig in downtown Amsterdam – the name sounds magical, right? But it was a muggle one! I actually slipped and let my hair shift in front of one there, but thankfully he had been smoking (and I don't mean cigarettes) so he just thought he was hallucinating.

Belgium was next, where I am now (I have eaten so much delicious chocolate – I even visited a chocolate museum!), and they have some beautiful old cities here. But I just recently learned about a giant muggle party in Germany called Oktoberfest and I have an International Portkey in the morning to go! I'm actually going with another wizard who is the one who told me about it.

This letter is growing long, so I will stop now. If you write back soon, your owl should be able to find me in Munich – just send it to the local magical post, and I'll check for it there.

Please write soon. I love and miss you desperately,

Teddy

 **For Hogwarts Houses Challenges Owlery Challenge**

 **591 words**


	4. My Dearest Victoire 2

My dearest Victoire,

I think wanting to murder James is a feeling anyone who has ever met him could easily understand. However, since he is family, you may have to settle on scaring him with a hex or something. Or making his death appear like an accident (totally just joking – please do not really kill him). I guess our actions at the Quidditch World Cup didn't go unnoticed…and that nasty Rita Skeeter and her article certainly didn't help. But, honestly, I'm glad that everyone knows now. Though I'm sorry you have to take the brunt of the teasing since I am away.

I'm sorry Hogwarts is so boring without me (though I'm also relieved you're not having too much fun in my absence!). I think I remember who that Henry guy is – I'll have you point him out next time we're at Kings Cross so he and I can have a little chat about bothering another wizard's witch. Or maybe I'll just crash my fist into that smile that he thinks can help him get away with anything…he definitely sounds like a git! But I must admit, I completely understand why he'd want a chance with the most beautiful and brilliant witch at Hogwarts ; )

Yes, I remember Angelika – I didn't know you guys were friends. And I'd forgotten that she's from Germany. Yes, it's very beautiful here (I've included a few pictures). But don't worry - all of the beer in the world couldn't make me forget you. In fact, I'm still thinking of you and missing you constantly.

Sometimes I forget that you've travelled a lot more on the continent than most of the rest of us. I remember seeing that hotel you said you stayed at in Amsterdam when I was there and it certainly seemed grand, though I never saw the inside. Strangely, I find myself really enjoying scraping by on my own saved up money, instead of relying on the family money in our vault. I like how independent it makes me feel, I guess. But I will be skipping France altogether this trip – I refuse to step foot inside that country without you by my side. I am thinking of going to Switzerland next.

I am _devastated_ that I missed McGonagall kissing another professor! Though I probably would have laughed so hard that I'd have died. Completely brilliant (though don't tell her I said so)! Those two are lucky they haven't been expelled. But that's sad to hear she might be retiring – it is strange to imagine Hogwarts without McGonagall. A farewell prank to her would have to be creative and extremely well-planned…let me think about it.

I'm not surprised to hear about Albus' sorting. I'm sure he was pleased! But very surprising about Rose…but then again, she always could be a bit sneaky to get what she wanted. Anyways, how crazy for that Malfoy kid to be the first in his family in who knows how long to not be sorted into Slytherin! I am sure Albus and the other lions will do their best to make him feel accepted. I like to think that a lot of those really hateful family and house rivalries have at least faded in our generation. Maybe one day they won't exist at all.

Please write back soon and tell me more about your classes and everything at Hogwarts (how are preparations for Halloween coming along?).

See you in my dreams, love,

Teddy

 **577 Words**

 **For the Hogwarts Houses Challenges Owlery Challenge.**


	5. My Dearest Victoire 3

My dearest Victoire -

I may not have gone _completely_ insane my seventh year, but I'd say I came close. You know what helped? Having the most amazing, gorgeous, and all-around wonderful girlfriend there to support me.

As I wrote that (which I meant as the highest compliment), I began to feel terrible for leaving you to get through your final year without me…maybe I should have failed in hopes that they would let me retake the year and then I would be with you now, instead of missing you so damn much. But don't worry – I know you can get through it and will do great! I think some kind of helping or medical profession would be a perfect fit for you. But you don't have to have it all figured out by graduation (says your vagabond boyfriend).

I am glad you enjoyed your last Hogwarts Halloween. It was honestly a bit weird for me. I spent it with some muggle friends who insisted we all wear costumes out to the pub that night (I was a wizard and wore my travelling cloak which everyone thought looked so authentic!). You would not believe some of the extremely revealing outfits muggle girls will wear out in public! But none of them came close to your beauty, scantily-clad or not.

I have to be honest, as soon as I read 'something big' I wondered if Louis told you he was gay. I am not that surprised. I promise not to breathe – or write – a word to anyone. It's his business to tell. If he's happy, I'm happy…but eventually we're gonna have to find out who this boyfriend is and make sure he's a good bloke and all of that. As for Albus, I would not have expected that. But he is still very young. I guess we'll have to wait and see. Though what would be most shocking – that he is gay, or that he likes a Malfoy?! Some of the family will definitely flip out about that latter part…

I am glad you like the pictures! I've included some of Switzerland for your shrine of me above your bed. Tell Alisa if she had a boyfriend as handsome as me, she would be obsessed, too ; ) I am in Austria now. I've visited around some of the smaller cities, but I am mostly staying in Vienna, which I like a lot. They have a palace here with large grounds that I like to explore. Even though it's really nothing like it, it makes me feel like I am back home at Hogwarts.

Maybe after you graduate we can take a trip together to France – just the two of us? Think about it.

I've never been into Greek mythology, but I loved your comment about me being the god of thieves because I stole your heart. It made me laugh and miss you more all at the same time. Please don't ever apologize for your adorable sense of humor.

Writing a love letter in class?! Good thing I'm not head boy anymore or I'd have to take away points!

I could never forget you or your incredible love. I think this time away from you has been one of the most difficult things I've ever done. Speaking of being apart, there is no way I would even _think_ about missing Christmas! Apparently lots of little Christmas markets spring up here, so I'll be able to buy you something special before apparating home for the Holidays.

I love you and am excited to kiss you in person soon,

Teddy

 **598 Words**

 **Written for the Hogwarts Houses Challenge The Owlery Challenge**


	6. My Dearest Victoire 4

My dearest Victoire –

I am so so so so so sorry that I was not there to welcome you home! I had planned on it, had been dreaming of nothing else and so looking forward to seeing you for so long, but unfortunately, circumstances have gotten in my way. I do not want to worry you or the family with too little or too many details, but basically there was a sighting here (I am in Italy now) of a criminal who did some terrible things over five years ago, but was never caught. The muggles call him a 'serial killer' and, of course, had no idea he was apparently a wizard, which is what enabled him to hide from their law for so long.

But back to the point: the reason I am not currently snuggled up next to you is that all transportation – muggle, magical, or otherwise – is completely shut down in and out of the country until he is caught. I assure you that we are not the only ones suffering because of this terrible timing of events. All of the muggle and magical offices are packed with stressed out and frantic people either trying to get home for the Holidays or get their loved ones back here. It is _extremely_ chaotic. I can promise you I am doing my best to make it back to you. In fact, I am writing this while waiting in line at an international portkey station to see if any strings can be pulled for me (I may have mentioned that Harry Potter is my Godfather…).

I think it is sweet that you are worried on Louis' behalf, but you cannot be held responsible for others' feelings, your parents or not. But surely your father of all people would not blame him for something he cannot control. Either way, you just be your wonderful, loving self (though maybe scare the boyfriend a bit, yeah?) and hopefully everything will work out. But there may be some Weasley drama first (isn't there always?), so be ready!

What's Scorpius like? I am not surprised that Grandma Molly made him feel welcome – she has always loved including spare children into her already large brood, myself included, which is why The Burrow is always so chaotic yet comfy.

At least James is focusing his abundant energy on something other than teasing you : )

Wow, our trip to France has suddenly turned into us moving there, eh? Is that a proposal? ; ) I actually wouldn't mind living abroad for a time. Let's plan a trip for after you graduate, then we can think more about where we might want to move.

I cannot wait to exchange presents, either – I actually found two presents that I hope you will love, and I am particularly excited about one of them!

My grandma is exaggerating. I have written her (well, at least once or twice), but I think she's still upset that I decided to travel around like I am instead of finding my place 'in the adult world.' I don't want her to worry, but she also doesn't understand why I'm doing what I am, so it's kind of hard to write her. Please tell her I am safe, though, and that I will – hopefully – be home soon.

Ooh, it's almost my turn. Gotta run.

All my love and adoration,

Teddy

 **564 Words**

 **For the Hogwarts Houses Challenges Owlery Challenge**


	7. The Lestrange Jazz Club

The jazz club was cloudy and crowded with smoke, muggles, and music all mingling together to form one massive space of beautiful chaos. And Bellatrix loved chaos. She walked into the room, her head held high as she surveyed all the activity swirling around her in _her_ club. Sure, Rodolphus' name was on the lease, but everyone who knew them knew that Bellatrix was the mastermind behind the whole operation. And what an operation it was.

The black fringe on her dress swayed back and forth as she made her way swiftly to one of the best-dressed men sitting in one of the private booths, young women on either side laughing at whatever it was he had just said.

"What an honor to have you visit our humble establishment, Mr. Mayor," she said with a thin smile. "I trust that everything is to your liking? Or can I get you…anything else?"

He nodded at the women who left the booth immediately for the dance floor.

"I am having a wonderful time, Mrs. Lestrange, thank you." He paused and looked around cautiously. "Though I do find myself…somewhat thirsty, if you know what I mean."

The witch struggled against rolling her eyes at his lack of subtlety.

"Of course. Does nothing on the menu interest you?"

"Perhaps you have something else?" he asked with a smile.

"Anything for our most distinguished guest this evening." She smiled back, her eyes somewhat darker than they were a moment before. "Why don't you follow me to our more exclusive area downstairs?"

He nodded and soon she was leading him through the main room to a small hallway in the back. She knocked on a door there, and it was opened by a guard who immediately let the two pass. They went downstairs, passing several doors along the narrow hall, until she parted a lacy curtain leading to a small, private room and gestured for him to enter first. The mayor stepped in and took a seat on the couch.

"Someone will be by shortly to see to your needs. They will make sure you have whatever refreshment and…" here she paused poignantly, " _company_ you desire." She then made a swift exit so that he could not see her scowl at the way he was grinning like a complete idiot.

Bellatrix returned upstairs and made her rounds, complimenting guests on their attire and giving clipped orders to her employees. She waited about a half an hour and then allowed a few people overhear her say she was leaving for the night. But instead, she slipped away to the back of the club and returned to the basement.

She cleared her throat and waited a moment before sliding through the curtain into the room the Mayor inhabited. A muggle woman, her feet tucked beneath her on the couch, looked up at Bellatrix with a smile while the Mayor hastily adjusted his clothes. Bellatrix ignored them both and took a seat on a chair across from them.

"I was hoping we could have a little chat before I leave for the night," she said, her constantly schooled features slowly shifting to reveal the sinister intentions hiding beneath.

"Would you like me to leave, Mrs. Lestrange?" the woman asked hesitantly.

"Not yet. Could you do me a favor, first?"

"Of course."

"Would you please take the Mayor's glass and break it in your hand?"

Two confused faces stared back at her.

"I am sorry, I must have…"

Bellatrix interrupted the young woman by suddenly pointing her wand at her and muttering " _Imperio."_

The Mayor, shocked silent, watched as his companion's face seem to lose all emotion as she reached over to the table and took his empty glass in one hand. Her expression never changed as she squeezed it tightly, a piercing popping sound erupting as it shattered into countless pieces. Blood immediately began to drip down her palm.

The man's wide eyes, full of fear, looked back to Bellatrix. "Why would you…how did you…" he stuttered.

"I apologize Mr. Mayor, but I am a very busy woman," the witch answered, silently casting an _Obliviate_ on the woman before speaking to her again. "You seem to have had a little accident. Why don't you go find someone to see to your hand?"

"I am so sorry," she said, shaking her head. "I will, thank you."

Bellatrix waited until the woman was gone to speak again. "As you see, I have a great power at my disposal, though I do not care in the _slightest_ to try to explain it to the likes of you." She casually twirled her wand in one hand. "But I rather enjoy using it to get what I want, and I think you may be able to help me with that."

"You're not going to kill me?" he barely whispered.

She laughed, and he suddenly felt very sick to his stomach.

"I certainly _could_ kill you and would rather enjoy it, in fact. But then what use would you be to me?"

"You're sick," he spat at her, a look of disgust now on his face, though the fear was still there, too.

"Oh, no. I'm not sick," she replied with a vicious smile. "I'm twisted. Sick makes it sound like there's a cure."

* * *

Later that night, Bellatrix sat at her vanity, removing her headband and jewelry. Her husband entered their room loosening his tie and sat on the edge of the bed to kick off his dress shoes.

"How was your time at the club?" he asked her.

"Very productive. Let's just say that the Mayor will definitely be on our side when the time comes." She stood and moved closer to Rodolphus, turning around so he could unzip her dress. Once he had, she smiled at him and then walked towards her closet. "How was your evening?" she asked over her shoulder.

"Rather enjoyable. I made the acquaintance of a new bloke in town, and I think we all have quite a bit in common."

"Really?" Bellatrix asked, stepping back into the main room in her silk nightdress. "Who is he?"

"His name's Tom Riddle. Ever heard of him?"

* * *

 **1026 Words**

 **1920s Con Artist for the Room of Requirement**

" **I'm not sick, I'm twisted. Sick makes it sound like there's a cure" dialogue for the Quidditch Pitch**

 _ **Imperio**_ **for the Drabble Club.**


	8. How I Made Snake Friends (the Owlery)

I had finished my work and was getting a little bored hanging out in my common room when I decided to go and explore the castle a bit more. The more comfortable I became and the further I ventured, the more I discovered (though I think it would be impossible to truly discover all of the secrets here). On this journey, I stumbled on a meeting of students from various houses in the Owlery. They were creating teams for a contest that involved being pen pals with one another while pretending to be someone else.

I had seen some announcements about this around but hadn't signed up yet. To be honest, I was a little nervous – I had never participated in a contest like this and wasn't sure how I'd do. Plus, a lot of people had already teamed up. But I said if anyone was still looking for a partner, I'd like to join. Then Block and Lilly, neither of whom I think I've met before, both offered to team up with me – even though they were already on other teams! I couldn't choose, so I decided to flip a coin. Block chose tails. I dug in my purse and found a quarter, flipping it high, wondering what fate would decide. And fate put me with Block!

Block and I hung out a little and got to know one another. It was cool meeting someone else outside of my house (not that I don't love my wonderful Puffs, but variety is the spice of life, right?). We picked the team name The Hissing Badgers (to represent both of our houses). I think we were all excited for the contest to begin, and we waited impatiently, preparing what we could until noon on July 14th. Then the furious writing began, our quills moving quickly as we all hoped to take the lead – the first team to write ten letters to one another (five each) would win!

Within the first hour or so of the contest, a lot of us submitted and sent our first letters. But trouble began when Block's parents unexpectedly showed up to bring her along to a party. Having to mingle with no owl in sight? How would Block write?! She wanted to pull out her hair, but we tried to encourage her that it would all be okay.

But then things got worse. Block had to go the hospital when her best friend had a seizure. So scary! Her partners told her not to worry – winning is great and all, but taking care of friends obviously takes priority. And because of that, Block decided to drop out of the contest. Her friend needed more aid during the week, and she sadly realized she couldn't do both.

In her absence, her other partner, Amy, and I got paired up instead. Since she's also a Slytherin, we decided to stick with The Hissing Badgers. But we were given a new owl. With all of the changes and adjustments, we kind of had a rough time getting started. But after sending one letter each (then me having an entire weekend where I couldn't write, partly because I, too, had to be with someone in the hospital), we finally found our groove and really started firing our letters back and forth.

It was around this time I realized we could possibly come in second place if we stayed really focused and worked hard. So we did. And guess what? WE FINISHED IN FIRST PLACE!

Despite my own uncertainty and all of the challenges we faced, Amy and I each earned 50 points for our houses. Though it was a lot of hard work, I also had a lot of fun.

And more importantly, I have two new snake friends that I would not have had if I hadn't wandered around the castle and stumbled into the Owlery that day.

 **649 Words**

 **For the Diary Challenge**


	9. Rock & Roll & Poetry

Remus paid the cover and slipped into the back of the crowded muggle bar. The noises and smells assaulted him at once – the voices of people commenting on the band or ordering their drinks, a variety of perfumes and colognes, and the music roaring above it all, the drums and the main singer's voice seemingly competing for dominance, yet somehow working together at the same time.

He squeezed through the mass of people, nodding politely and saying 'excuse me' when appropriate, until he found a small, empty space in one corner. He stood there, finally able to see the band, and tried to ignore the ache deep in his chest at the sight of the bright pink hair bopping up and down at center stage.

Tonks. _His_ Tonks.

 _Well, not anymore_ , he thought bitterly to himself.

The current song ended and the place erupted with applause and yelling. Tonks was laughing as she slid the microphone back into its stand. She looked around the crowd, her eyes suddenly stopping in his direction. Her smile changed. She turned and said something to the rest of the band, then faced forward once more.

"Thank you all so much!" she said, her hands fidgeting and adjusting the microphone. She waited for the people to somewhat quiet down before she continued. "We've got a new song we'd like to share with you all tonight." She paused for another wave of vocalized excitement to pass. "I wrote the lyrics myself about a…a difficult situation I've gone through lately and…well, about someone who means a whole awful lot to me. He can be a bit of a git sometimes," she laughed, and others joined her, "but then again, so can I. So this one's for him."

She nodded to the drummer who started with the beat. It was definitely slower than the previous song, but still just as rock and roll. Remus watched and listened, forgetting to breathe. Tonks began to sing.

"He was a living tapestry of near-misses and fights

His skin was always scarred and broken when he stepped into the light

He said that he was ugly, but to me, he was a beautiful sight

He thought our love was wrong, yet nothing ever felt so right…"

Remus swallowed, all the other sounds fading into the background as he focused on Tonk's words. He had feared he would feel exposed or betrayed, but instead, he felt strangely safe. The song told their story: it was a mosaic of all their pain and frustration, but also of all their loving feelings for one another. It was a declaration. An apology. Poetry. And Tonks knew exactly how Remus felt about poetry.

But it was also a question.

He didn't wait for the song to end to answer. Instead, he once again began to worm his way through the crowd, this time heading for the stage at the very front. For her.

She watched as Remus made it to the edge of the stage and sang the last lines to him while looking directly in his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but she couldn't hear him over the applause that had once again filled the room. She held a hand down to him and helped pull him onto the stage. People pointed and chattered excitedly, but neither of them took any notice.

"Tonks, I am so sorry -" he tried to begin, but he was immediately cut off by her throwing herself into his arms.

"Me, too," she said into his neck, the two squeezing one another as if their very lives depended on it.

She pulled back to smile at him, then quickly closed the remaining space between their lips with a passionate kiss. Everyone in the room – her bandmates, the crowd, even the bartenders – went absolutely nuts.

They couldn't know it then, but the band would soon make it big and eventually play some of the most popular performance venues in the world. But Tonks would always swear that this gig at the small, muggle bar was still her very favorite.

 **680 words**

 **For Room of Requirement Rockstar AU**

 **For Quidditch Pitch "He was a living tapestry of near-misses and fights"**

 **For Drabble Club 'Microphone'**


	10. A Recent History of the Hogwarts Library

As someone who has loved to read and write for as long as I can remember, libraries have always held a special place in my heart. They can be a quiet corner of peace and relaxation in an otherwise loud world, or an exciting stepping-off place for whatever adventure awaits you next when you need an escape from the monotony that often is real life. Either way, a library is more than merely a room full of books. It is a set-apart place. A scared space.

So imagine my surprise when I first came to Hogwarts just over a year ago and learned that the summer before, the library had been in complete chaos! It had apparently become the latest battlefield in a prank war that I could not begin to understand nor wanted to be involved with in any way. Fortunately, by the start of that next term (fall 2015), the school authorities had resolved the issue and cleared away the mess so the library could be enjoyed as it was meant to once again. In fact, that September, many students spent their time in the library, sharing their favorite poetry and stories with one another.

But then all of Hogwarts became busy with classes and extra-curricular activities, focused more on exploring this amazing castle we all call home and earning house points than finding a nice spot to read. It remained all but abandoned for months, until a new student, Kefalion, wandered in one day to find it quite dusty from misuse and, disgusted at the sight, took it upon herself to clean it up.

I myself discovered the library a couple of months after that, grateful to find a comfortable and mostly quiet area to enjoy my latest muggle novel. For the next two months or so, every spare moment I had was spent in the library, cozy in my favorite spot and reading just for fun. There was typically others there, as well, around that time. Some were reading like I was, while others did homework, studied, or gathered in small groups for various discussions. It felt right. The library exactly as it should be.

The next time I returned to the library, excited to share with anyone who would listen about the latest novel I was reading, I was surprised at the emptiness around me. The shelves of books and furniture were all still there, but there were no other students in sight! Disappointed, I left to search out a listening ear somewhere else.

As I write this now, I have returned to find an empty library once again, completely shocked that an entire year has already swiftly passed me by. Besides the dust, the library does not seem to have changed much at all. But I have. I put down my journal and pull out my wand, ready to get to work on creating the kind of library – the kind of world – that I want to inhabit.


	11. A Princess' Work is Never Done

Princess Hermione is writing furiously in her study when her assistant, Luna, walks through the open door. The young royalty does not look up, but mutters, "Just a moment, please," and Luna waits patiently, obviously used to this exact interaction. She watches the slightly older woman sitting at her giant chestnut desk and anticipates the very moment when she can step forward, based on the final flourish of the princess' hand as she places the period on the concluding sentence of whatever it is she is working on.

"Your luncheon with the French ambassador, Your Majesty," Luna reminds her.

Hermione's eyes widen as she glances briefly at her watch. "I would have forgotten," she admits, hastily slipping her feet back into her fashionable yet practical shoes before standing and smiling at her assistant. "I do believe hiring you has been the best thing I've done since my coming of age and becoming politically involved."

Luna returns the smile, her eyes shining as she replies, "Well, one could argue that your work in ensuring education for girls here and abroad has also been of some importance, Your Majesty."

"If only I could succeed in having you call me Hermione, then you would be the perfect assistant," Hermione tells her after she finishes laughing at the other woman's remark. They leave the office and walk briskly side by side down the art-covered corridor. "As for _our_ work with education, 'The most difficult thing is the decision to act, the rest is merely tenacity.'"

"You say that as if someone else has said it before," Luna says, curiosity in her voice.

"Yes, Amelia Earhart," Hermione answers while smiling and nodding at the security guard who opens a door for them. "Aviator, adventurer, and activist for women's rights."

"I am sure it will take lots of tenacity to meet the goals we have set, not only in education, but with the climate, as well."

Hermione raises her eyebrows a moment. "Yes, and surely that will be at the center of the conversation during my meal with ambassador…"

"Monsieur Marchand," Luna provides, checking the small electronic tablet she has cradled in her arm. "Married with twin teenagers, a boy and a girl, both of whom play football. His wife is a lawyer. He loves to garden."

Hermione nods at her appreciatively while patting at her curls. They are almost to the tea room where she knows her guest will be waiting. Her lips move but make no sound as she repeats the information Luna just shared with her silently to herself.

"I am afraid that the Paris agreement will not be going forward in the way that we all had originally hoped," she practically whispers as she stops at the closed doors of the tea room.

"'Sometimes by losing a battle you find a new way to win the war,'" Luna tells her confidently, reaching out her free hand towards a silver doorknob.

"And who said that?"

"The Americans' new Commander in Chief."

The Princess raises her eyebrows once more, but quickly smiles as the door in front of her opens.

* * *

516 Words

Room of Requirement: Modern Royalty

Drabble Club: "The most difficult thing is the decision to act, the rest is merely tenacity." by Amelia Earhart

Quidditch Pitch: "Sometimes by losing a battle you find a new way to win the war." - Donald Trump


End file.
